Treasure Hunt
__TOC__ Treasure Hunting is a new major system in Dofus, see here for information about Portal Hunting. You can start the hunt by clicking on the Automated Treasure Machine inside the Treasure Chest at -25,-36, you may start a hunt every 10 minutes. The level you choose will not affect the hunt itself, only the Treasure you fight at the end, and the chest you receive (you can't choose a hunt with a difficulty level higher than your character's). When you take a hunt, a draggable box on the left side of the screen will appear (you can move it around and minimize it). The starting location is usually near a Zaap or other method of Transport. You will receive one clue, when you find it, you must click the flag in the box to mark it and move on to the next one (If you mark a wrong map, the next clue will be wrong as well). It is possible to check if the position of a clue is correct using the magnifying glass button in the Treasure Hunting Interface. The number of allowed attempts is limited to 4, and is global for a single treasure hunt. Verification attempts that lead to successfully completing a stage are not counted. When you figure out the last clue for a stage, press the magnifying glass icon at the bottom of the box and you will advance to the next stage if all the clues are correct. There can be 3 to 4 stages, containing 4 to 6 clues, though the last stage is only a button to start a fight against the treasure. The clue can be found within the first and tenth map, inclusive, from the starting point or previous clue, it cannot be on the same map as a previous clue, or the starting point. Harvestable resources, monsters, NPCs and other players cannot be clues. Hunts are, in part, randomly generated by the server (the treasures aren't in fixed spots). You might need to think hard and look for little graphic details in an environment to find and make sense of clues. The system is not competitive, each person can take their time to find the treasures without having to worry that their treasure will be found by someone else. Chests List of Chests (hunt level): * Superior Chest (Lv. 200) * Impressive Chest (Lv. 180) * Imposing Chest (Lv. 160) * Sparkling Chest (Lv. 140) * Heavy Chest (Lv. 120) * Solid Chest (Lv. 100) * Surprising Chest (Lv. 80) * Intriguing Chest (Lv. 60) * Rusty Chest (Lv. 40) * Insignificant Chest (Lv. 20) * Lottery Chest (None) ; Note : If at least one clue is in Bonta or Brakmar, you will receive 2 chests Rewards List of rewards from Chests (for precise rewards, see the corresponding chests page): * Kamas * Rose of the Sands (the usual reward is written in the chest pages, but you can rarely get as much as 20,000 of these) * White Parchment * Ivory Parchment * Golden Parchment * Scale of Endurance Fragment * Scale of Courage Fragment * Scale of Ferocity Fragment * Other Chests The XP reward when you defeat Treasure is level dependent. Below is the reward at the level the hunt first becomes available, per single chest: * 20 - 19,600 * 40 - 64,800 * 60 - 137,940 * 80 - 270,400 * 100 - 450,000 * 120 - 693,600 * 140 - 1,010,800 * 160 - 1,411,200 * 180 - 1,904,400 * 200 - 2,500,000 Legendary Treasure Hunt When opening chests, you might obtain a Box of Fragments which holds one or more Map fragments. When you collect a certain amount of these fragments, you can combine them at the Desk at -25,-36 to create a Map which you can use at the Drafting Table at -25,-36 to start a Legendary treasure hunt. Legendary treasure hunts are twice as long as regular treasure hunts and you have to fight a bounty instead of a Treasure at the end of the treasure hunt. Also, Legendary treasure hunts get you better rewards than regular treasure hunts and you can start a Legendary treasure hunt again if you fail it. Portal Hunt Portal Hunting is similar to Treasure Hunting, you can start a Portal Hunt at (-22,-24), inside the orange portal, by clicking one of the consoles there. File:Enurado_Console.png|Enurado File:Srambad_Console.png|Srambad File:Xelorium_Console.png|Xelorium File:Ecaflipus_Console.png|Ecaflipus The differences from Treasure Hunting: * A Portal Hunt is the same for all players in a server. * The Portal will be invisible until someone on the server successfully completes the portal hunt. * When a Portal is found, it will disappear after 24 hours or after 128 characters have passed through it, then a new Portal will spawn and you'll have to start a new hunt. * When you finish a hunt, you will start a fight against one or more of the area's monsters, you must defeat it/them for the portal to appear. * If the portal is already visible the hunt will end as soon as you enter the map it is on. * You do not receive any XP reward for opening a portal. * A Portal Hunt's stage will contain 5~6 clues. Tips * The Drhellers will change position each time you enter their map. This may move them into more visible locations if you make multiple passes along a route. * The clue may appear very close to the edge of the map. If you find it on the edge that you are entering from, ensure you carefully check that any part of the clue was not also visible on the previous map. An interface-hiding screenshot (default shortcut Shift+F2) may allow you to check that clues are not hidden in the corners. * If you have the Dofus interface in widescreen, only the centre (navigable) section contains valid clues. A button has been added to the treasure hunt box that will darken the sides that are outside the current map. * Other players are able to join the final fight. This may be used to help others capture the bounty monster. * For tips on fighting Treasure, see here * Clue Images Category:Game information